collaborationtranslationenferadijdku941fandomcom-20200213-history
Translation of page 16 (P2) .Pirsanaan
To be sure, the lexical status of some proposed primes has been challenged on the basis of better data and argumentation. Bohnemeyer (1998a; 1998b) has argued, for example, that Yucatek Maya lacks words corresponding to after and before, but he does not deny that relations of temporal sequence can be clearly conveyed in the language. His argument is that this effect is achieved via pragmatic inference based on the combination of aspectual operators (such as the “terminative” or “post-state” ts’o’k, roughly similar to English finish or end), the linear order of clauses, and resumptive topicalization (cf. Bohnemeyer 1998a: 213–215). From an NSM point of view, however, the crucial thing is that if a subordinate clause marked with ts’o’k and depicting event A is followed by a main clause depicting event B, then the meaning conveyed corresponds to English ‘After A, B’. The fact that the interpretation is different if ts’o’k appears instead in the main clause (where it will correspond roughly to ‘finish’) suggests that ts’o’k is polysemous (cf. Goddard 2001a). Bohnemeyer (2003) remains unconvinced, insisting that ts’o’k has a uniform Yukatek-specific meaning, unstatable in ordinary English,8 and that Yucatek Maya and English are radically incommensurate in their temporal semantics. To take another example, in a careful study Junker (2008) reports an apparent lexical gap for the prime part in East Cree. مسلما ، وضعیت واژگانی برخی از نمونه های پیشنهاد شده براساس اطلاعات و استدلال بهتری به چالش کشیده شده است . بن ایمیر استدلال کرده است ، به عنوان مثال ,اینکه یوکا تک مایا فاقد کلماتی مطابق با(مراجعه شود به ص 16 )" بعد " (مراجعه شود به ص 16) (قبل) هستند اما او این را منکر نشد که روابط توالی زمانی به وضوح می تواند در زبان منتقل شود . استدلال او این است که ، این تاثیر از طریق استنباط عملی بر اساس ترکیبی از حسگرهای جنبه ای ( مانند " مراجعه شود به ص 16 " (مختوم) یا ) (مراجعه شود به ص 16) (وضع پست) (توس اک ) ، که تقریبا شبیه به (مراجعه شود به ص 16 )و یا (مراجعه شود به ص 16 ) (پایان ) در زبان انگلیسی بر اساس نظم خطی در بند ها و شروع موضوع بندی ،به دست می آید (مراجعه شود به ص 16) به هر حال ، از دیدگاه یک ان اس ام ، مساله مهم این است که اگر یک جمله طبعی آشکار با " توس اک "و نتیجه تصیف شده "ای"توسط یک جمله اصلی با توصیف شده پیشامد "بی" دنبال شود ، سپس معنی انتقال داده شده به انگلیسی " مراجعه شود به ص 16 " مطابقت می کند واقعیت این است که تفصیر متفاوتی به وجود می اید اگر "توس اک " به جای بند اصلی پدیدار شود ( که در آن تقریبا با (مراجعه شود به ص 16 )مطابقت دارد و نشان دهنده این است که "توس اک " دارای چندین معنی است (سی , اف گودارد 2001) .بن ایمیر 2003 در این اواخر متقاعد شده بود ، بر اینکه "توس اک :دارای یک معنی خاص "یوکاتک " و راه و روشی در انگلیسی عادی است و اصرار دارد بر اینکه زبان "یوکاتک مایا " و زبان انگلیسی در معنا شناسی زمانی آنها کاملا غیر قابل قیاس هستند . به عنوان مثالی دیگر ، دریک مطالعه دقیق توسط یونکر در سال 2008 یک اختلاف واژگانی آشکاری برای بخش نمونه "پارت" در زبان کری شرقی گزارش داد.